A Brave New World
by Nikita Lann
Summary: West choked. The TV was on, and – Jesus! -, how he wished it wasn't. So that he could have ignored the truth one or two minutes more. Claire – his Claire - was smiling at the screen. Her mouth – the one he had so eagerly kissed once upon a time – was saying words he wouldn't understand… because his eyes were fixed on the healing wound on her cheek. On TV. He gasped. / WestxOC


**A Brave New World**  
West/OC/Claire B.  
Tout Public  
Romance

* * *

_**Disclaimer :**__ Thanks Tim Kring ! _

_**Warning :**__ Well, first try in English. So… don't hesitate to tell me if there are mistakes or better ways to turn a sentence (Writing in French implies first a different punctuation and secondly, a different fragmentation of the sentences…); my aim being to improve my English ^^_

_Thank you! And Enjoy! (big spoils, the OS takes place just after the end of the last season)_

* * *

**A Brave New World**

* * *

West choked.

The TV was on, and – Jesus! -, how he wished it wasn't. So that he could have ignored the truth one or two minutes more.

Claire – _his_ Claire - was smiling at the screen. Her mouth – the one he had so eagerly kissed once upon a time – was saying words he wouldn't understand… because his eyes were fixed on the healing wound on her cheek. On TV.

He gasped.

"- West?" Asked a voice in the kitchen.

The young men turned around, unable to realize yet what just happened.

"Yeah, Lily?" He answered with a chilling voice.

Could you help me cut the tomatoes? Continued his girlfriend, unaware of his troubled state of mind.

West got in the kitchen, took a seat and started to slide the red fruit. He was so absent, seeing again and again the smiling of face of Claire, that he didn't notice Lily leaving the kitchen.

"West?" Called the voice in a strange tone.

He looked up.

"I think you should come see this…"

West couldn't think. His world was a haze. He had, somewhere, in the depth of his brain, understood what implied what he had just saw on TV. But his current mind couldn't just take it and move on.

"Did you see this? Look… Oh my gosh!" Squealed Lily. "Why did this girl threw herself from the…"

Lily stopped. Well, West would have if he was in her situation. He would be as her, not believing what his eyes could clearly saw. He would have gone to the nearest bar, taken a beer, and then another one, speak with people about it, be bewildered by such a thing… he would have.

But he wasn't like Lily. He was like Claire, and his life like he had always knew it was over. A souvenir came back, suddenly; one of that day when she had wanted to make their existence known… he should have guessed she would be the one to reveal it. She had always wanted to be herself. That was her only wish- to be normal. But to be normal when you were abnormal… there was only one solution: make the abnormal normal. She had done it.

And his life as he knew it was over. Definitely. His past secrecy was gone. Forever.

Is this is special effects? Wondered Lily, sorting him out from his thoughts.

"No, it isn't," he answered sadly.

"You sure? Because… That's – that's just… not… possible… isn't it?"

He turned to face her, knowing it was one of _the_ moments. The one you had to do_ the_ choice that would change your entire life. He had an opportunity to tell the truth, change his life, or he could stay wrapped in his lies, taking the risk it would come back to him, as a boomerang.

"I'm sure it is," he said. "This girl, Claire, I know her."

He sighed as he decided that, at least, she deserved to know about his ability. After all, if there was one person he didn't want to lie to, it was her.

"You… know her? What do you mean?"

"Well," he continued, not certain anymore that he had done the good choice, now that he was in front of it, "I know she can heal."

"Heal?"

"She… she is special, Lily. What you saw, just now, it was her, revealing to the world that there are people who are… genetically evolved. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"I… think. Yes. Believing it is something else. Is that bad if I'm basically thinking you are crazy, right now?"

West looked at her intensely.

"Do you promise me… to not freak out?"

"West, I'm not sure I'm following…"

"Do you promise?"

"Yes, West, but…"

"Do you promise me you won't tell anyone?"

"West? I don't understand…"

"Just... just look? Ok?"

She nodded, a little bit frightened.

West took a deep breath, stepped on one of the chair that was standing on the little living room and locked his eyes with Lily's one.

"I beg you, Lily, don't freak out, okay. It's not so… bad, you know. I mean…"

She was looking with such incomprehension he shut his mouth, feeling it was now, or never. A thousand of thought came across his mind. He could escape it. He could tell a lie, tell her he wanted to do her a nasty joke. She would find him childish, would break up with him, and then they could reconcile around a drink in their traditional coffee. However, suddenly, Claire's head popped in his head, saying again and over again these words that had just engraved in him at that time: "Maybe. I guess I'll just have to show them. I'll show everyone exactly what I can do. Once the secret is out, you won't be able to touch me or my family. You'll be the one's running.". Then he remembered what he had said to her. That he liked his secret. Well… she had finally won. She had always won him over, anyway.

Thinking that it was what broke their couple – well, you could say it was an ironic turn of their fate. She had always changed his life. He couldn't determine if it was for the better or the worst. First, she had him involved with the Company that kidnapped him, had him help his kidnapper, who was, by the way, her father, and then, he had to abduct a girl to exchange her against Claire – nearly dying in the process if it wasn't for her extraordinary healing ability. Now, she was exposing their kind. And, without understanding how it had come to this… he was just about to expose himself to the one he loved the most.

"Okay. I'm going now;" he said to gather up his courage.

Then, he stepped forward. Standing still in the air. Floating in the space. Flying.

He had never understood how he was able to it. At first, he had hated it, because it made him too much different. But, as he grew up, he discovered the sky, the pleasure not to feel anything against his feet, and yet, be able not to fall, and had started to like it. He had loved it when he was with Claire, then she had left, he had left, and somehow, sulking on his ability had been his way to go through their breakup.

But know, Lily was looking at him – eyes wide open, her entire body shivering. He couldn't say if it was fear, excitement, or something else.

He stepped forward again, slowly going back on the ground as he got near to her.

"Lily, please, says something," he asked desperately, reaching a hand at her.

She stepped back.

"What… what are you"? She rasped.

West felt like his heart had been ripped out.

"I'm nothing, just – just me Lily. I'm the same – except I can… fly."

"Except you can – you can… fl-fly?" She gasped, as if not believing she was actually saying it.

"Lily, please. Look at me… please, you promised, you promised not to freak out," he begged her.

That seemed to make her go out from her trance.

"Yeah, right, I promised," she repeated, absent-minded.

West wouldn't dare to step up again. He stood, waiting for her reaction. Then Lily turned on her wheels and got to their room, closing herself in.

West, left alone, sat on the sofa, his head resting on his hands, trying not to hear the screams coming from the TV at the falling figure of Claire, throwing herself from the top of the ferris-wheel.

Time passed. He didn't know how much time, but he knew it was enough to make him regret all the choices he had ever made, and eating half of his nails. He hadn't the chance – on the contrary of Claire – to have the ability to make them grow back in a blink of an eye. He suddenly wanted to scream - she just couldn't leave his mind? He resented her as much as he thanked her. Knowing he wouldn't – ever – need to stay hidden made him quite…. Happy. Even if in this right moment, he just regretted because Lily would never want to speak to him again, not to speak about forgive him or just accept him.

The door opened.

The white face of his girl showed up, her straight washed blond hair falling on her shoulders, a towel enwrapped around her waist. She faced him immediately, and he was quite surprised, because she seemed furious and half-naked. And if he had expected her to be something, well, furious he hadn't, and half-naked either.

"West. I have something to ask you, and I hope that's not the case, because if it is, I'm killing you right know, cut you in little pieces of flesh, and then, I'm building you back to kill you again."

West shivered. She seemed rather serious.

"This… Claire. Was she - by the greatest hazard – your ex-girlfriend?"

As much for his flying problem. He should have known. All girls are the same, but his was awesome.

* * *

_What did you think ?_


End file.
